


Pirate Glasses

by sabswrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabswrites/pseuds/sabswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ever much Killian tries to deny his vision problems, Emma won't buy it and is determined to help her pirate's very old eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Glasses

Emma first notices it when she and Henry finally get around to showing him Star Wars.

The squinting.

The crinkles on his eyes that form as he appears to be desperately trying to make out the text from the opening crawl. Admittedly, It’s a bit adorable. She loves watching him as he tries so ardently to be a part of her world.

“Having trouble?” she asks, struggling to hide the hint of laughter in her voice.

Her question knocks him out of his trance. He blinks a few times before refocusing his eyes on her. “I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to love.”

“The squinting.” She clarifies, placing her hand on his shoulder and shifting her weight onto his side.

“I wasn’t squinting.” he says defensively. He had been a sea captain for centuries where good vision was an important asset. Sharp eye sight was needed to go about mapping the stars, and miscalculations often led to doom. Due to this, questioning his ability in such a subject was a bit insulting. He had never had trouble seeing before and he had no idea why Emma would be questioning it now.

“So you’re saying that you aren’t having any trouble seeing the screen? You don’t need Henry and I to read it aloud for you?”

“No, Swan I told you I…” Killian is cut off by Emma and Henry’s gleeful narration.

“IT IS A PERIOD OF CIVIL WAR. REBEL SPACESHIPS, STRIKING FROM A HIDDEN BASE, HAVE WON THEIR FIRST VICTORY AGAINT THE EVIL GALACTIC EMPIRE.”

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:

The next time she catches him is a few weeks later. They are laying side by side on a quilt, on the deck of his ship. Their hands remain intertwined as he points out constellations with gestures of his hook.

“You know what’s strange, Swan? I’ve transversed across several realms and there are countless differentiations between them. From the way people speak and live, to the variations in nature, fauna and even different forms of magic. Yet, the stars have always been something something that remain a constant. In every world, the sky dawns the same arrangement of little, shimmering lights. Of course, the placement varies between location and season, but I always know that they’re all there.”

She remains silent in the wake of his words. Sometimes, the words he speaks are so hauntingly deep and beautiful, she can hardly breathe. When she finally catches up to her mind, she points to a random grouping of stars.

“What’s that one called?” Emma asks, as she looks up at him expectantly.

Killian processes her inquiry, as he unconsciously narrows his eyes towards the sky.

“Ha! Caught you!” Emma proclaims as she points and accusatory finger at him.

“Huh? Wha- What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“Swan, I assure you, I positively do not know what you’re talking about.”

“Killian.”

“Emma.”

She sighs and shakes her head.

“The squinting, babe.”

“I told you, I can see just fine!”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“Fine then.” She pauses in her defeat for a moment before continuing. “Are you going to tell me these stars then?” she asks, pointing to the same cluster.

He proceeds with a waffly explanation concerning ancient mythologies that Emma isn’t totally convinced are accurate. Nonetheless, if the tale is coming off his tongue, she doesn’t mind.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:

When the feat arrises the next day at Granny’s, Emma doesn’t hold back.

“Okay seriously. Enough pretending that you’re fine.”

“Is this about you berating my vision again?”

“Alright,” Emma tries, “if you can see perfectly, then..” her eyes dart around the room before settling back on her hand. “If you can see perfectly, then how many fingers am I holding up?”

Killian sighs in exasperation. “Swan, I can clearly see that you are holding up three fingers. Satisfied?”

A smirk crawls onto Emma’s face.

“One more thing.”

“Aye?”

“Read me the specials board.”

Killian’s face turns white.

“I…well I… It uh…er…”

“Ha! I knew it!” She claims as she points an excited finger at him. “My pirate needs glasses.”

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:

They settle on a simple pair of black frames. Much like the ones Emma used to wear herself before she started wearing contacts.

“Emma, I look like a bloody fool with these.” Killian complains.

“The optometrist said you only have to wear them occasionally. Besides, I think you look pretty good.” She replies with a grin.

He rolls his eyes and places a kiss on her forehead as a response.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” She says.

“Anything, love.”

 

“This has obviously been an issue for a while. Why didn’t you just tell me and ask for help?”

Killian pauses for a moment, searching for the right words to explain himself.

“I guess I just didn’t want to be more of a burden on you. There’s always another predicament to deal with it just didn’t seem important.”

Emma stops walking, steps in front of him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

“Killian, you are not a burden on me. If something is bothering you it is important to me.”

He gapes at her for a second before reaching to scratch the back of his ear.

“Aye, I suppose I’m still not entirely used to having someone who cares.”

“Well get used to it.”

Emma pulls him into her as she stands on her tiptoes and places a gentle kiss on his lips. When they break apart, she giggles and says, “You do look like a bit of a nerd in those glasses. Maybe you can recite some greek poetry for me later.”

“Se agapó.”

Σε αγαπώ


End file.
